


Fulcrum

by SonataForMyOverdosedLover



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Detective Story, Gen, adventure story, cause I need answers, most characters will make an appearance at some point, picking up from where the game left us
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 11:01:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13363290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonataForMyOverdosedLover/pseuds/SonataForMyOverdosedLover
Summary: With everyone's interests shifted towards the new opportunities that Meridian presents, Ryder can finally slip away from the spotlight and tie up some loose ends. Determined to hunt down the ones responsible for Jien Garson's death and find out who The Benefactor's identity and motivations are, she enlists the help of the last person she'd consider asking for a favour: Sloane Kelly.





	Fulcrum

**Chapter 1: Off to a rocky start**

* * *

 

 

 

Middays on Kadara could get hot and humid very fast. A horrible combination added to the settlement’s signature stench of rotten eggs, heated metal and sweat. While the Port was well known for its hospitality, or lack thereof, and the unpleasant odor, luckily for everyone, in the past months both aspects had been moderated.

It was market day, meaning there was a lot of traffic on the docks and in the square. It also meant double the guards so that people wouldn’t get any ideas. And in case they did... well, at least security wasn’t going to spend their day just getting cooked up in their leathers and armor. The asari at the watch point was leaning on the banister, glaring down at the crowded streets of the port. Days like these used to be more eventful and end up with garbage and blood on the pavement. Used to.... In the past few months a lot of things had changed around those parts. Including the presence of the Initiative outpost in the Badlands. She could not be bothered with the situation but in spite of the power struggles Sloane used to have when the Initiative first set foot on exile territory, it now seemed that she was more in control of Kadara than ever.

The Outcast didn’t take her eyes off the market, people from all species swarming the streets. She couldn't remember a time when the streets were this busy. Sure the Initiative had its claws around a part of all that, but she wasn't going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Trade was good and that meant better food and supplies. She was sure Sloane had the politics covered so that those assholes couldn’t over-extend.

“Tsk.” She clipped her tongue as her eyes caught an interesting detail from the crazy sea of people. She elbowed the turian next to her to get his attention.

“Look who's showing their face around our port. You think she's here to trade as well?”

It wasn't hard for the turian to realize who his friend was referring to. The object of her attention stood out like a sore thumb with their white, well-kept leathers and their patronizing gait.

“Really?” He couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he lowered his weapon to lean next to the asari. “The Pathfinder? Trade something? In a place like this?”

“Well I'd trade half of my earnings with her for a taste of that.”

“Pff, keep dreamin' darling.”'

“What? Word has it she’s paying regular visits to Aneera and I doubt she's into getting tattooed. Maybe she has a thing for asari.”

“The hell’s wrong with you? She's friggin’ Initiative.”

The asari ignored his comment and continued to follow the woman as she was making her way to the Outcast headquarters.

“I saw her fighting on Meridian. When she’s using biotics she's a damned scary sight for a human – she was like a fury unleashed; bet she's as intense in bed as she's on the field.”

“I'm done talking to you.”

The asari broke in a fit of laughter and pushed herself up from the railing, a more serious attitude now that she had managed to make the turian uncomfortable.

“Should we let Sloane know of the unexpected guest?”

“No need.” He shook his head. “Dalton opened a comm-channel with Kaetus the moment her ship asked for docking. They already know she's on her way.”

* * *

By the time the two guards went back to their duty the woman had already crossed the market area, her light boots leaving almost no sound against the stairs outside of the HQ.

Slightly further away from the craziness of the streets, she could breathe fresher air. Ironic, she would think, using the words 'fresh air' in any connection to Kadara. Granted, it wasn't as bad as it used to be. When she activated the vault the smell started to dissipate, but it was still impossible to breathe without having her stomach turn upside down. Interacting with the Meridian... that had been an entirely different story. It was like the planets had been cleansed of all their problems. ‘ _Atmospheric problems_ ’, SAM would add. But she was still not happy with the situation. It was as if they were tinkering with things while holding a manual in a different language. No, not _as if_ ; it was exactly like that. Right now however, Meridian, the Vaults, and the remnant tech had to wait. Her team was already on it; the Pathfinders were conducting expeditions; everyone’s attention was on the new marvel of life in the Heleus Cluster; she knew it was the perfect time to slip unnoticed and she saw no problem with taking advantage of it.

Once inside, the woman welcomed the cold, ventilated corridors of the building. She made her way to the heavy double doors and accessed them through her omni-tool.

“Pathfinder.” One of the krogans saluted and stepped away as the door opened.

A cold chill ran down her spine. _‘There’s no turning back now.’_

_‘Actually there is. Up to the point in which the topic of your visit would be brought into discussion, it can be avoided.’_

_‘Pattern, SAM. Figure of speech.’_

_‘Ah. I should have seen that one, Pathfinder. Figure of speech.'_

_‘Correct.’_

The woman slowed down just as she entered, the scene in front of her not leaving room for any introduction. Sloane was unsurprisingly on her throne, leaning back, but it was more in annoyance, and in a failing attempt at keeping her patience, while a group of angara and turians were disputing trades and affairs. The only reason they weren't jumping at each other's throats was Sloane's armed men hovering right behind them.

Ryder glanced to the person on her far left, standing against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. She walked over and casually leaned on her shoulder next to him. No greetings were exchanged, their eyes locked on the scene ahead of them.

“Did she shoot anyone yet?” She whispered loud enough to reach the turian's ears, though with the noise coming from the quarreling figures no one would have been able to eavesdrop on their conversation.

“No, but this is the fifth incident she’s had to deal with today, so bets have already started to roll around the room.”

The woman frowned at his dry tone and that made the turian huff with content. “She won't do it. Relax, Initiative. That's what the krogans are here for. If these two can't be reasoned with, they will be escorted to the docks.”

“Right,” she shifted her weight on one hip as she crossed her legs in an attempt to relax. It gave her no pleasure to be there. It was obvious to anyone. She didn't fit; the turian had once told Sloane that the problem with the Pathfinder was not that she couldn’t mix with the likes of that place, but that she wouldn't.

From just the corner of her eyes she stole a glance at his taller figure before setting her sights back on Sloane.

“You've recovered quite well since last we spoke.”

When he answered however, there was a trace of tension in his voice.

“Not thanks to your boyfriend.”

“He's not my boyfriend.” The words came out sharp and it was almost as if she had bit her tongue so as not to take the annoyance in her voice further.

“Your ex then, for nuance. If so you prefer.”

“He's not my ex either. He was not my anything.” But her tone betrayed things left unsaid. “When will you people give me a break? Where do you think I'm hiding him? Want to strip me down and check just in case?”

“Now that you mention it, I did tell Sloane that there are better chances of finding that garbage in your pants than in the caves of Kadara.”

Their private conversation wasn't even interrupted by the raised voice of the woman and her suddenly towering figure in the room.

“If that were the case the moan I'm fighting right now would be out of pleasure, not annoyance.” The Pathfinder rolled her gray eyes and pushed herself off the wall as the krogans were shoving the two figures out with their shotguns.

“You really need to have the last word in an argument, don't you, Ryder?”

No answer followed, her attention already on Kadara's leader.

“If I hear one more complain about any of you two you'll be conducting your business from behind the bars of my prison. Is that clear?”

She thundered and the moment they were thrown out of the room her hand raised to rub the bridge of her nose.

“Fucking morons. I can't believe this is the crap I have to deal with.”

Ryder glanced a bit longer after the group until the door closed behind them. That's when she swayed further inside the hall.

“Pathfinder, here to further piss on my mood with Initiative bullshit?” Sloane greeted her as if she was acknowledging her presence for the first time, a fact not true and obvious by her lack of interest. Instead she went to the bar near her throne to pour herself two fingers of scotch.

“I'm not here with Initiative business.”

She turned around and eyed the woman from the rim of her glass. After savoring the taste of alcohol she eventually lowered her arm while still glaring with impatience.

“Well? You waiting for an invitation?”

“I'd prefer to talk in private.”

“I'd also prefer everyone to fuck off out of my sight for the rest of the day but that's not how things work, princess.”

Ryder held back a groan. She knew this conversation wasn't going to be easy so she just brushed it off, perfectly aware that it was just the start. She was not going to get anything out of it if she'd lose her calm to the woman's crass attitude.

“Sloane, it won't cost you anything to entertain me on this one. I'm unarmed, without an escort and either way I am not stupid enough to try anything. I thought we got that out of the way a long time ago.”

As an answer, Sloane discarded the glass back on the counter and took her time in getting back to her chair, her expression hidden by the light coming through the blinds behind her.

With a single nod the room started emptying but as people were getting out, Kaetus made his way to Sloane's left, next to her throne. The standing woman frowned at the turian and it was all that Sloane needed to show her teeth through a crooked grin.

“He's staying. If you don't like it, the door is behind you.” She leaned in the chair, bringing her leg up to rest her elbow.

The Pathfinder was not one to betray much when it came to emotions, but judging by the small clench of her jaw, Sloane took her small victories where she could. A few moments of silence passed before she finally spoke and a shiver of anticipation ran down her spine. Reaching out to Sloane for something like this wasn’t a flawless plan, but it was her only option, and the possibility of being able to put together the pieces just made the blood pump faster in her veins.

“There's actually something I wanted to ask you.” For a split of a second she glanced at Kaetus cautiously before continuing. “About a few things that happened after Nexus reached Andromeda.”

Slone tensed visibly and her hand turned into a fist.

“If you are here to dig through the shit that happened during the mutiny you are wasting your time. I'm not interested in sharing _my side of the story_ just so you can waltz through it, judging what went wrong and telling us what could have been done better.”

“That's not why I am here and you can shove _your side of the story_ where the sun doesn't shine if that’s what you want. Whatever happened, happened, and it's clear to me that neither you nor Tann want to go back to that. Now, are you done assuming? This could go a lot faster.”

In any other case Sloane would have silenced anyone who dared talk down to her but she ended up grinning at the Pathfinder's display of impatience. Her silence allowed the woman to continue. 

Eyon Ryder was never the person to hide behind words or coax her thoughts and her bluntness never won her any points with people.

“It's about Jien Garson's death. Where you there when it happened?”

If Sloane’s expression betrayed anything it was best described as surprise. It took her a couple of moments to judge the Pathfinder's interest on the matter. When she answered, it was with a cautiousness atypical to the vicious self-entitled queen of the Outlaws.

“I was on the Nexus, yeah. Can't say for sure if I was awake or not by the time she had become a goner. When they found her she was already among those that had died to the Scourge.”

The Pathfinder frowned and her gray eyes narrowed.

“Can't say for sure? You didn’t meet her at all after you woke up in Andromeda?”

But the seated woman already misread the insinuating tone of her questions as scorn.

“Listen, Ryder, Nexus was one big fucking mess. Everything was happening at once and I didn't care much about anything other than facts and how to keep people alive. By the time we found Garson she was already dead and that's all there was to it.”

“Who's this **_we_**? Who found the body? And where?”

Sloane was about to spit another snappy answer but held back her impulse as the Pathfinder's questions were slowly giving away an ominous feeling. With some wariness, she took her time, and allowed herself to be dragged into a conversation.

“They found her in one of the apartments near Operations. I don't recall which squad was sent to look for her. The first and last time I saw Garson I was with Kesh, Tann and Addison; by the time they called us in, they had already placed her on a table in one of the Biology labs, where the provisory morgue was.”

The glint of interest in the woman's eyes peaked and Sloane didn't miss it.

“Anything in particular you noticed about the body?”

“Yeah, it made my stomach turn. The bloody thing had burned through her skin.”

The Pathfinder crossed her arms and the look on her face hardened. She took her time, her eyes calculating something she was not yet sharing with Sloane.

“How did you know it was the Scourge?”

“Cause I had to account for dozens of people that died the same way.” Up to that point she had been more than civil with someone who was keeping things from her, but Sloane was slowly losing her patience. “We didn't have time to spare on the dead so we dealt with her the same we did with every other casualty and focused on how to stay alive.”

“That’s it? The founder of the Initiative dies and that’s all you can assess as Security Director?”

Something in the Pathfinder's words seemed to hit a nerve because Sloane’s figure tensed and every last bit of willingness disappeared from her voice.

“Cut the crap, Pathfinder. What do you really want to know?”

Things had gone south in an instant and even the turian to her left drew closer. But Ryder didn't fight back, nor did she fall into their usual battle of egos. She stood her ground, glaring Sloane’s way and the silence that followed only aggravated the tension inside the room. She glanced at Kaetus, clearly displeased by his presence. Eventually her eyes locked back on Sloane’s mismatched ones, a decision already taken.

“What if I told you that Jien Garson didn't die to the Scourge? That she was murdered by someone from the Initiative? Would that refresh your memory?”

Sloane was leaning back on her chair but her body stiffened instantly and her fingers clenched on the armrests. Her throat let out a deep growl.

“ ** _The fuck_** you talking about?”

“Her death” - the woman paused and savored the moment with a bit too much smugness. “- was not accidental; someone barged into her apartment and killed her. What I intend to do is find out who murdered her and for what purpose.”

“Is this some sort of trap, Pathfinder?” Sloane’s second in command spoke for the first time as his hand casually dropped on his weapon as a reminder that hospitality had its limits.

“What would I accomplish by lying about something like that?”

“Don't know, seems rather far-fetched to come here when you could have dozens of leads and sources on Nexus if your claims are true.”

“Did The Collective damage your brain as well or are you just pretending to be dense? I just told you that someone from Nexus got Garson killed and I have no insight on their identity and motifs. Jien Garson's death is almost a blank page in the Nexus records.” Just then she turned her attention back at Sloane, who had been silent that entire time. “But that comes as no surprise to you, does it? You've been there, you know how they deal with things - hide everything under the carpet; perfect setup for anyone who wants to work from the shadows.”

“What's that supposed to mean, Ryder? Did you come here to point fingers? To me it sounds like a poor attempt to frame Sloane and find a reason for the Initiative to turn its back on the exiles again.”

“Don’t get your panties in a twist, turian. There's no need to jump the gun. And I didn't come here to talk to you; you weren’t even there.”

“Neither were you.” he hissed.

Sloane's low, dry voice cut through their bickering.

“Two questions for you, Pathfinder.” She leaned back and brought her ankle up, to rest it on one of her knees, in an attempt to show poise, yet her tense muscles and clenched jaw betrayed her. “Assuming I believe you - what proof do you have that she was murdered? And second - why come here? You know, there weren't many of us awake back then; if you really have no clue about who killed her what makes you think I had nothing to do with it? After all, I was labeled by the Initiative as _the dangerous leader of the mutiny_.”

“Sloane! Is this really necessary?”

Instead of answering the turian, she fixed her sights on the Pathfinder, almost daring her.

“No,” she shook her head. “I already told you I read your file. Whatever happened during the uprising must have been really ugly to have made you lose your marbles along with your sense of morality. It's something no one from the board talks about and frankly, I don't feel like asking; everyone will have their own story. Plus, the mutiny had nothing to do with Garson's death. Records place the mutiny long after the incident.”

The seated woman forced a laugh. “Really, that's all you've got?”

Ryder's eyes narrowed slightly.

“Jien Garson sought you herself. She picked you for the Initiative and talked you into it, giving you the position of head of security. I know for a fact you're the person she entrusted with the lives of everyone on Nexus.” She stopped as she realized Sloane reacted involuntarily to her words, even if barely. She didn't know exactly what sentiment it stirred, but she knew for sure she was gaining ground with the woman, and she had to take advantage of the momentum. “Data shows that you were the last person to go into cryo, after supervising Garson's own cryostasis process. Why commit a risky murder when you had so many other ways at your disposal? And if that’s not enough, the very fact that you chose to declare hostility towards the Initiative and leave Nexus for a life of uncertainties speaks clearer than your profile. On the other side, with Garson out of the picture, Nexus became a hive of people with personal ambitions and hidden agendas. If you saw things from this perspective, you wouldn't be asking why I’m here, interested in your intel.”

Something in her statement caught Sloane's interest and Ryder wondered at which point had she made a mistake.

“You're talking as if Garson's death was planned all along.”

“Maybe it was.” She reluctantly admitted, frustrated that she had given more information than she had intended.

“And this is the part where you start talking about the proof.”

It was obvious even to the clueless that Ryder wasn't happy that the conversation had circled back to that.

“This is not exactly going as I had it planned. Did you miss the memo where I came here with a couple of questions for you to answer, and not the other way around?”

“You should have learnt by now that in Kadara we do things by my rules. If that doesn't work for you, don't make me point you to the door twice during the same visit. It gives a bad reputation to my hospitality.”

“Right, how could have I possibly forgotten that.”

'Well, Ryder? I don't have all day.” She pushed when the woman in front of her showed no sign of compliance.

With a sigh she reached for her omni-tool.

“Garson knew someone was after her. With SAM's help I managed to hack into a hidden section of her apartment and we found what's probably her last log, before they got to her.”

The omni-tool flickered after a few commands and a voice Sloane never thought she would hear again rang against the metallic walls of her hall.

_“This is Jien Garson. I don't have much time. I've been hiding in the sealed-off sections of the Nexus since we got here. Someone’s trying to kill me and now I can hear them down in the hydroponics area - they're coming. I've embed what I know in the - oh god, they're here!”_

The static stopped as suddenly as it had started and left the room in a deafening silence. Ryder put her arm down and let the information sink in. It was Kaetus who broke the silence with a low hiss and it wasn't adding any value to the current situation.

“Ssssshit... that's messed up.”

“Understatement of this entire conversation.” She cleared her voice no longer having the patience to wait for Sloane to show any kind of reaction. “There you have it. So what's it going to be? Anything, no matter how small that can shine some light on this?”

But the woman didn't answer. Her eyes were somewhere on the ground and whatever her thoughts were, they kept her preoccupied.

“Sloane?”

If karma was a thing, Ryder was sure it was getting to her that day. She felt it; she had been so very close to cracking Sloane's shell but in a split second she saw everything going down the drain when the woman darted her eyes up to her.

“No, nothing comes to mind.” She shrugged her shoulders in a far too exaggerated way, not even caring if it looked genuine or not.

“What?!”

“What you heard, Eyon. Murder or no murder - that was then and it makes no difference.”

The Pathfinder frowned and she was about to storm up to her when Kaetus stepped closer.

“At this point I am not even surprised some Initiative bastard saw the opportunity in all that chaos. This entire thing, coming to Andromeda for a new, clean beginning - what a steaming pile of crap. I should have seen through Garson's nice sales pitch. There’s no point in looking back. Regardless, I wish you good luck with your little side-project.”

“That's it?! That's all you have to say?”

“I don't know what you expected by coming here. This isn't my problem, Pathfinder. Not anymore. And you should be thankful I am not kicking you out for dropping your Initiative shit at my door.”

The disbelief in Ryder's eyes was slowly burning down to anger. Her gloved hands turned to fists and her lips pressed together.

“For all your bravado about loyalty and getting things done, you're a fucking coward.”

“Language. Ryder.” She hissed in return.

“You were the head of security and you even failed to recognize the murder of the person you were supposed to protect. Considering everything that’s happened, seems to me you weren't really qualified for it.”

“You're stretching your luck, _girl_.”

“Really? Do you do anything else with your life other than warming that piece of metal with your ass while barking threats? You're a hypocrite, Sloane and the most pitiful thing about it is that you know it too.”

The woman's fingers turned white, clenched on her seat.

“Get the fuck out of my sight before I put a bullet in your head, Pathfinder.” 

She didn't flinch and the Outlaw queen seemed one blink away from hurling at her like a rabid animal.

“You don't get a second warning.”

With a snarl the standing woman pulled back, the mockery in her voice more biting than ever as she bowed dramatically.

“Thank you for nothing, your majesty.”

She knew better than to turn her back at the two people in the hall so she kept backing away, glaring their way. With a growl the human Pathfinder threw her final words before exiting.

“If you find your backbone, Sloane, you know how to find me.”

* * *

 

The hiss of the closing doors left the hall in complete silence.

Kaetus glanced at his companion but didn’t dare speak. He watched her crack her neck. Once. Twice. Slowly she released the edges of the chair, probably not realizing until then how powerfully she had gripped onto it. The turian reached for his omnitool informing the guards outside not to open the doors for anyone yet. It was clear his partner needed time to cool down.

He cleared his throat to check on her.

“You shouldn't let Ryder's get to you. You know she's just a spoiled brat with a big attitude.”

The woman didn't answer; she was acting as if he hadn't even talked. Eventually she pushed herself up and methodically made her way to the bar where she poured herself another glass of scotch. She swung the glass and swirled the alcohol inside her mouth before sending it down her throat. Kaetus couldn't read her expression as she kept her back to him.

“Still can't believe someone actually killed the woman. Can you imagine this entire thing - Garson's Initiative - to be rigged from the start? Pff, better off here, away from that fucked up mess.”

The woman remained silent but slammed the empty glass against the surface of the bar. She filled it again while the turian narrowed his eyes at her shaky hands. 

She brought it up to her lips but did not drink. Slowly her hand brought it back down, almost ready to place it on the counter. Instead with a violent turn she threw it across the hall.

“SON OF A BITCH!!!” Her yelling came thundering from deep down her lungs as she bent forward, fists shaking with anger. It left a panting Sloane kneading the bridge of her noise, an old habit she had when she was attempting to calm down. “I was there... I was looking for her.” The words came out heavily between her breaths.

“Sloane, I know what you're thinking but it's got nothing to do with you-“

“I. Was. There. I was looking for her- and I fucking stopped.” For the first time she met his eyes and she looked furious. “What part of it didn't you hear? You know! I told you before - I was on my way to her but I stopped. Do you even know what that means?!”

“It doesn't mean shit and you know it!” His own voice was rising to match hers. “If you're going to tell me that if, by some extremely lucky circumstances, Garson had been alive things would have gone differently, you're fucking lying to yourself. It would have made no difference.”

“That’s not the point.” She let out through her teeth.

“Not the point?”

“She should have been my priority and I got distracted.”

“You were following your instincts. There were more pressing matters than one person's life.” He lost his anger and slowly replaced it with something softer. “Her death is not on you.”

It seemed to have had a soothing effect on the woman; instead of continuing the fight she just searched for his eyes and found the weight of her words in them. She let out a long sigh and shook her head.

“They shoved her body in my face and I just took their story for granted. I got fucking sentimental and I let them get away with it.”

“What difference would it have made? You had other things to deal with than investigating a murder. You fought for your life as best you could; and for their lives too. But it's all in the past, isn't it? You said it yourself. It's not our problem. If Ryder wants to go on a delusional hunt for justice let her go on her merry way.”

Now that the storm had passed, Kaetus followed her tired body language as she made her way to the wide windows, opening up towards the free lands of Kadara.

“That's not the point.” She repeated more to herself as she crossed her arms over her chest and stared into the distance through the blinders.

In moments like these Kaetus knew to leave to woman to her devices. He turned and looked around the room, asserting what would be the next thing to do in order to get the rest of the day back on track. His eyes fell on the discarded glass and the wall stained with alcohol.

“Ryder is bad news. Wherever she goes, trouble follows. The sort of shit that she gets herself into is not for people like us. Just walk away from this one, Sloane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Aneera is Rosie's (http://black-rose4.tumblr.com/) lovely asari. Kadara would not be the same for my Ryder without them around.  
> Please don't forget to leave feedback/impressions/questions! ❤ Thanks a lot and hope to see you soon on the next chapter! ❤


End file.
